jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Dunkler Lord der Sith
miniatur|[[Naga Sadow, Dunkler Lord der Sith und Herrscher über das Sith-Imperium]] Dunkler Lord der Sith, in der Sith-Sprache Jen'ari, war der Titel eines Sith-Lords, der das Sith-Imperium beherrschte und dem Sith-Rat vorstand. Er wurde von den Lords des Ordens der Sith ernannt und musste einer der fähigsten, mächtigsten und klügsten Lords sein, um auserwählt zu werden. Der Dunkle Lord herrschte in der Sith-Zitadelle auf Ziost, der Hauptwelt des Sith-Imperiums. Nach seiner Ernennung musste er sich einem Ritual unterziehen, und von diesem Augenblick an das Zeichen des Dunklen Lords auf der Stirn tragen. Es war lebenslang seine Aufgabe, das Sith-Imperium zusammenzuhalten, zu regieren und ihm zu Ruhm und Macht zu verhelfen. Zur Zeit des Galaktischen Krieges verlor der Titel an Bedeutung, da er mit dem eines normalen Sith-Lords gleichgestellt wurde. Jeder Sith-Lord durfte zu dieser Zeit mit Dunkler Lord der Sith angesprochen werden. Nachdem Darth Bane die Regel der Zwei aufgestellt hatte, wurde der Titel nach fast zweitausend Jahren wieder eingeführt und von da an vom Meister an den Schüler weitergegeben. Zudem wurde der Titel „Darth“ wiedereingeführt. Das Ritual miniatur|Das Ritual. Das Ritual, bei dem der neue Dunkle Lord der Sith ernannt wurde, war komplex und spirituell angehaucht. Die Kissai, die Priesterklasse der Sith, legten dem Auserwählten einige Insekten auf die Stirn. Diese besonderen Tiere stachen das Zeichen auf die Stirn, an dem der Dunkle Lord fortan von allen Untertanen erkannt werden konnte. Bei dem Dunklen Jedi Exar Kun verlief das Ritual indes in einer leicht abgewandelten Form. Er und sein Schüler Ulic Qel-Droma kämpften gegeneinander, wobei beide Kontrahenten die Macht von Sith-Artefakten nutzten, die sich im Laufe des Kampfes verbanden. Die Geister der früheren Dunklen Lords erschienen und brannten Exar Kun das Zeichen des Dunklen Lords mit ihren Fingerspitzen auf die Stirn. Qel-Droma hingegen wurde das Mal des Schülers des Dunklen Lords auf die Stirn gebrannt, wodurch der Streit um die Herrschaft zunächst beigelegt wurde. Das Zeichen auf der Stirn Naga Sadow auf Yavin IV.jpg Ulic Qel-Droma Aleema.jpg Kun-Portrait.JPG Aufgaben und Rechte Der Dunkle Lord besaß besondere Rechte und musste als Herrscher zahlreiche Aufgaben erfüllen. So oblag ihm die Führung des Sith-Imperiums, das heißt, dass er die Lords und das gesamte Volk des Sith-Raumes befehligte. Er musste jedoch auch das Volk beschützen und die Einheit des Reiches der Sith gewährleisten. Die Vergabe des Titels Wenngleich der Rang eines Dunklen Lords der Sith meist als der des Anführers interpretiert wurde, gab es häufig Streitigkeiten um diesen Rang, und oftmals gab es nicht nur einen einzigen Dunklen Lord, obwohl dies eigentlich so verankert gewesen sein sollte. Wenn es zu Zeiten des Naga Sadow auch nur einen Dunklen Lord gab, so gab es doch nur wenige Jahrhunderte später bereits mehrere. Selbst zu Zeiten des Sith-Imperators Vitiate wurde die Regelung gelockert, denn beispielsweise galten Darth Revan und Darth Malak ebenfalls als Dunkle Lords der Sith, obschon sie zur selben Zeit lebten. Weiter hatte sowohl nach als auch vor der Einführung der Regel der Zwei jeder Sith, der den Titel Darth trug, einen Anspruch auf eine Chance, den Titel Dunkler Lord der Sith zu erhalten, wie es im von Agent Gannod Chant übersetzten Ingo Wavlud Manuskript geschrieben steht. Allerdings gab es nach der Etablierung der Regel der Zwei meistens nur einen einzigen Dunklen Lord, der in diesem Fall der Meister war. Wenn der Schüler den Titel Darth erhielt, dann konnte dieser ebenfalls den Titel des Dunklen Lords erhalten, was allerdings nur mit Zustimmung des Meisters rechtens war. Daneben gab es Ausnahmen bei Dunklen Lords, die zwar Lord waren, aber keine offiziell anerkannten Darths. Hierfür ist der Dunkle Lord der Sith Kaan ein gutes Beispiel.Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force Rangordnung Bis zu der Zeit des Sith-Imperators Vitiate galten die Dunklen Lords der Sith als die höchsten des Sith-Imperiums. Von seiner Zeit an war jedoch Vitiate der ranghöchste Lord, und die Dunklen Lords der Sith waren direkt ihm unterstellt, doch standen sie im Rang noch immer höher als die gewöhnlichen Sith-Lords und die Darths, unter denen die Sith-Schüler bzw. die Tyros und gegebenenfalls die Dunklen Jedi standen. Letztere waren von der Macht her allerdings meist angesehener als die Schüler, wiewohl sie offiziell nicht zu den Sith gezählt wurden. Des Weiteren gab es häufig einige „Möchtegern-Lords“, die zwar selbst Dunkle Jedi waren, sich aber den Titel Lord gaben und sich für den Anführer des Sith-Ordens hielten, wenngleich es keine Sith gab, über die sie herrschen konnten und sie selbst auch keine Sith waren. Beispiele hierfür sind Lord Desann und Jerec. Desann war zwar praktisch der Herrscher über seine Truppe geklonter Dunkler Jedi, allerdings konnten diese nicht als Sith betrachtet werden.Jedi Knight II – Jedi Outcast Äquivalente bei anderen Orden Der Dunkle Lord der Sith entsprach in etwa dem Großmeister des Jedi-Ordens, allerdings gab es bei den Jedi niemals zwei oder mehr Großmeister zur selben Zeit.Dunkles Nest – Die Königsdrohne Der Dunkle Lord der Sith entsprach in etwa dem Großlord des Vergessenen Stammes der Sith auf Kesh, jedoch gab es auch hier zu keiner Zeit mehr als einen Großlord.Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter – Omen Geschichte Die ersten Sith-Lords miniatur|links|Die dunklen Jedi [[XoXaan, Sorzus Syn, Ajunta Pall und Remulus Dreypa treffen auf Korriban ein.]] Die ersten Sith-Lords und somit auch die ersten Dunklen Lords der Sith gab es im Zweiten Großen Schisma. Der Konflikt begann jedoch schon im Ersten Großen Schisma, als sich der Dunkle Jedi Xendor gegen den Jedi-Orden erhob. Auf Corbos trafen dann im Jahre 6900 VSY die Schwarzen Legionen und das Heer der Jedi aufeinander. Die Anhänger der Dunklen Seite verloren, und nur zwölf Dunkle Jedi überlebten diesen Konflikt. Unter ihnen waren General Ajunta Pall, Admiral und Baron Remulus Dreypa, Marquise XoXaan, Karness Muur und Sorzus Syn. Diese Dunklen Jedi wurden in den unerforschten Raum verbannt. Sorzus Syn führte ihre Galeone mit Hilfe der Macht durch den als Stygische Caldera bekannten Hyperraumbrecher. Die Dunklen Jedi steuerten den Sith-Raum an und landeten im Tal der Ruhenden Könige auf dem Planeten Korriban. Wie Sorzus Syn in ihrem Tagbuch schrieb, verehrten die Einheimischen sie trotz ihrer Fähigkeiten nicht sofort als Götter. Sie brauchten Wochen, bis sie die Kultur der Sith verstanden, doch dann schalteten Ajunta Pall und seine Schattenhände den damaligen Sith-König Hakagram Graush, einen Nachfolger von Adas, aus und übernahmen die Macht. Als ein Bluterbe des Königs trat Ajunta Pall die Regentschaft des Sith-Imperiums an. Ajunta Pall Ajunta Pall beanspruchte den Titel des Dunklen Lords als Bluterbe des Königs Adas. Seine Getreuen bildeten den neuen Sith-Rat, der ihm direkt unterstand. Pall zog kurz nach seinem Herrschaftanspruch nach Ziost um, der Hauptwelt des nun gegründeten Sith-Imperiums, Dort ließ er über dem Palast des Sith-Königs seine eigene, gewaltige Festung errichten, die Sith-Zitadelle. Nachdem er seine Macht gefestigt hatte trat er seine Regierungszeit an. Nach einem langen Leben starb Pall schließlich und wurde in seinem Grab im Tal der Dunklen Lordsbeigesetzt. Sein Geist jedoch fand keine Ruhe, da ihn all die Gräueltaten, die er im Auftrag der Dunklen Seite getan hatte, auf dem Planeten festhielten. Sein Geist wurde erst Jahrhunderte später von Revan erlöst, der ihn auf die Helle Seite zurückbrachte. Tulak Hord Nach dem Tod von Ajunta Pall erkämpfte sich der Dunkle Jedi und brillante Lichtschwertkämpfer Tulak Hord den Titel eines Dunklen Lords. Über seine Regierungszeit ist nichts bekannt, nur, das er nach seinem Tod in seinem Grab beigesetztwurde. Darth Andeddu Auch Darth Andeddu war einer der ersten Dunklen Lords. Als Erster verwendete er den Titel eines Darth. Er hatte einige Anhänger im Sith-Imperium um sich geschart, um später die Kontrolle über den gesamten Sith-Raum zu erlangen. Jedoch verrieten ihn seine Gefolgsleute, weshalb er seinen Tod auf Korriban vortäuschte und sich auf den Planeten Prakith zurückzog, wo er mithilfe der Essenzübertragung sein Leben um Jahre verlängerte und von seinen Anhängern, dem Orden Missgunst, als „''Unsterblicher Gottkönig von Prakith''“ verehrt wurde. Schließlich begrub sich Andeddu mitsamt seinem Wissen einschließlich seines Sith-Holocrons in seiner Festung, wo sein Leichnam dann Tausende von Jahren überdauerte, bis sein Geist von Darth Wyyrlok III vernichtet wurde. Marka Ragnos miniatur|Marka Ragnos als [[Macht-Geist]] Marka Ragnos war ein Nachfahre der Menschen, die sich einst mit den Sith vermischt hatten und war somit ein Hybrid. Er führte das Sith-Imperium an einen Scheideweg, an dem der neue Dunkle Lord die Zukunft des Sith-Reiches in den Händen hielt. Falls dieser eine falsche Entscheidung traf, würde das goldene Zeitalter der Sith enden und der Sith-Orden zusammenfallen. Ragnos starb nach einer langen und glorreichen Regentschaft um das Jahr 5000 VSY.Jedi-Chroniken – Das goldene Zeitalter der Sith Naga Sadow und Ludo Kressh Naga Sadow wurde nach Marka Ragnos' Tod durch einen ausgeklügelten und ausgefallenen Plan der neue Dunkle Lord der Sith. Nachdem republikanische Forscher auf der Korriban gelandet waren, inszinierte der Sith-Lord einen vorgetäuschten Angriff der Republik. Naga Sadows Plan bestand darin, das Sith-Reich auszudehnen und an der Republik Rache für die Verbannung in den unerforschten Raum zu nehmen. Das gesamte Sith-Reich geriet durch den angeblichen Angriff in Angst und Schrecken. Sadow nutzte den Aufruhr für sich und überredete den Sith-Rat dazu, ihn als neuen Dunklen Lord auszurufen. Nachdem der neue Dunkle Lord das Ritual vollzogen hatte, gab er den Befehl zur Eroberung der Republik. Er und die anderen Sith-Lords starteten einen Angriff mit einer gigantischen Sith-Armada. Sadow führte die Schlacht, die in der ganzen Galaxis wütete, von seinem Meditationskugelschiff aus an. Der Dunkle Lord wurde jedoch von seinem Schüler Gav Daragon, der sich für seine Taten als Sith schämte, verraten. Das Sith-Reich verlor den in der galaktischen Geschichte als Großer Hyperraumkrieg bekannten Krieg. Die Republik vernichtete nahezu das ganze Sith-Imperium. Sadow konnte jedoch entkommen. Ludo Kressh, ein Rivale Naga Sadows, beanspruchte ebenfalls den Titel des Dunklen Lords der Sith. Weil Sadow dies nicht akzeptierte, entzweiten sich die Sith zunächst, bis Sadow ein Attentat auf Kressh verübte, bei dem er glaubte, Kressh endgültig getötet zu haben. Tatsächlich hatte er überlebt und versammelte, während Sadow mit der Armee der Sith inden Krieg zog, die Kissai, die Priester der Sith unter seiner Herrschaft und erklärte sich zum Dunklen Lord der Sith. Nach Naga Sadows Niederlage wurde Sadow in einer Raumschlacht zwischen seiner geschwächten Flotte und der republikanischen Armada verwickelt. Plötzlich tauchte Ludo Kressh mit seinen Anhängern aus dem Hyperraum auf und griff die Flotte des geschädigten dunklen Lords an. Außer sich vor Wut gab Sadow den Befehl mit einem beschädigten Schiff Kresshs Kommandoschiff zu rammen, was dann auch geschah. Kressh starb auf seinem Schiff, während Sadow die Flucht gelang. miniatur|links|Dakhan versammelt seine Truppen Shar Dakhan Shar Dakhan war dem Dunklen Lord Naga Sadow treu ergeben. Kurz vor Ausbruch des Krieges im Jahr 5000 VSY versammelten sich die Streitkräfte des Sith-Imperiums in Shar Dakhan zentraler Basis auf dem Planeten Ch'hodos. Als sich der Krieg seinem Ende näherte und die Niederlage des Sith-Imperiums absehbar war, war es Shar Dakhan, welcher den Titel des Dunklen Lord der Sith an nahm. Als die Flotte der Galaktischen Republik in den Sith-Raum eindrang, befahl er, dass die Sith Selbstmordeinsätze gegen die Angreifer unternehmen sollten. Die schweren Verluste, die die Republik hierbei hinnehmen musste, hinderte sie vorerst auf ihrem Vormarsch. Dies verschaffte einzelnen Sith-Gruppen die Möglichkeit aus dem Sith-Raum zu fliehen. Letztendlich gewann die Republik den Krieg gegen das Imperium aber, da viele seiner loyalen Krieger durch Dakhans Befehl den Tod gefunden hatten. Was mit dem Dunklen Lord schließlich geschah ist unbekannt. Exar Kun miniatur|[[Exar Kun wird neuer Dunkler Lord der Sith]]Schon früh zeigte der Jedi Exar Kun ein starkes Interesse an der dunklen Seite der Macht und war von ihr fasziniert. Kun traf nachdem er den Jedi-Orden verlassen hatte, auf dem MondDxun einen alten Sith-Geist, Freedon Nadd, den ehemaligen König von Onderon und Schüler Naga Sadows, der ihm sagte er solle auf die Sith-Welt Korriban um dort mehr über die dunkle Seite zu erfahren. Der junge Schüler begab sich dort hin und erkundete die Friedhofswelt. Während Exar Kun gerade ein altes Grabmal durchsuchte, stürzte dieses unvermittelt über ihm ein und miniatur|links|Exar Kun und die Massassibegrub ihn unter schweren Trümmern, wobei sein Körper schwerste Verletzungen erlitt. Kun war nicht in der Lage, die Macht zu nutzen, um sich aus dieser Situation zu befreien. Seine einzige Chance war es, sich vollends der Dunklen Seite hinzugeben und sich diesen Kräften zu öffnen und sich Freedon Nadd zu unterwerfen - dann würde ihm die Hilfe zuteil werden, die er brauchte. Exar Kun ergab sich schließlich und schwor Freedon Nadd die Treue. Kun erfur von anderen Schülern des Geistes Freedon Nadd und machte dich auf den Weg diese zu vernichten. Als er ankam hatte ein anderer dunkler Jedi ihren Platz eingenommen: Ulic Qel-Droma. Fest entschlossen die anderen Anhänger der dunklen Seite zu vernichten stürmte Kun wutentbrannt auf Droma zu. Er und Ulic lieferten sich einen erbitterten Lichtschwertkampf. Der Geist des früheren Dunklen Lords Marka Ragnos erschien und brannte Exar Kun das Zeichen des Dunklen Lords mit seinen Fingerspitzen auf die Stirn. Qel-Droma hingegen wurde das Mal des Schülers des Dunklen Lords auf die Stirn gebrannt, sodass der Streit um die Herrschaft zunächst beigelegt wurde. Zusammen versuchten sie die Republik zu stürzen. Dieses Ereignis wurde bekannt als der Große Sith-Krieg, in dem Exar Kun mit seinem Imperium, den Krath miniatur|[[Exar Kun opfert seine Armeen um seinen Geist zu erhalten]] und den Mandalorianern kämpfte. Am Ende verriet Qel-Droma seinen Meister und Kun vollzog auf dem Mond Yavin 4 das letzte Ritual, bei dem er alle Massassi auf dem Mond opferte, um seinen Geist in seinem Tempel zu versiegeln. Sith-Lords während des Galaktischen Krieges und Vitiates Sith-Imperium Nach dem Großen Hyperraumkrieg und der beinahen Auslöschung des Sith-Reichs durch die Republik und Streitkräfte des Kaiserreichs Teta flohen zwei größere Gruppen Schiffe aus dem ursprünglichen Sith-Raum: Naga Sadow mit dem Großteil seiner Flotte und Vitiate, der sich selbst zum neuen Sith-Imperator und damit höchter Sih-Lord des Imperiums ausrief. Sadow, der seine Untertanen auf den Dschungelmond Yavin 4 führte und dort mit den Massassi gigantische Monumente der dunklen Seite baute. Vitiate dagegen reiste auf den vergessenen Sith-Außenposten Dromund Kaas und baute dort das Sith-Imperium zu einer Großmacht aus, um eines Tages zurückzukehren und die Republik zu stürzen und sich zu rächen. Zur Zeit des Aufkeimens des Imperiums wurde der einstige edle Titel des Dunklen Lord der Sith herabgesetzt und normalen Sith-Lord vermacht, um den Machteindruck des Imperators zu stärken. Zu dieser Zeit wurde jeder Lord, mit Dunkler Lord der Sith angesprochen und junge Sith, auch Schüler mussten von den normalen nicht-machtsensitiven Bewohnern der Sith-Imperiums mit „Mein Lord“ angesprochen werden. Dies sollte sich erst nach dem Galaktischen, dem Kalten und dem Zweiten Galaktischen Krieg ändern. Der Orden der Sith-Lords miniatur|rechts|Darth Bane und Darth Zannah Der Orden der Sith-Lords wurde um das Jahr 1000 VSY gegründet und basierte auf der Idee der Regel der Zwei, die von Darth Bane erdacht wurde. Er löschte durch einen hinterlistigen Trick die Bruderschaft der Dunkelheit aus. Seiner Meinung nach war diese zu sehr verkommen und pervertiert. Mit der Gedankenbombe nahm all das ein Ende. Bane war in Folge dessen der erste Dunkle Lord der Sith seit Jahrtausenden, da die Sith-Lords in der Bruderschaft diesen Titel abgelehnt hatten und gleichberechtigt sein wollten. Bane suchte sich nun wiederum einen Lehrling und traf, ob nun durch Zufall oder durch den Willen der Dunklen Seite der Macht, auf die junge Rain, die auf den Schlachtfeldern von Ruusan zurückgelassen worden war. Er nahm sie mit nannte sie fortan Darth Zannah und bildete sie zu einer Sith aus, da er spürte, dass die Macht stark in ihr war. Als die beiden sich 20 Jahre später duellierten, wie es die Regel der Zwei verlangte, um zu gewährleisten, dass der stärkste Sith die Führung des Ordens inne haben konnte, wurde Bane bezwungen und der Titel und die Pflichten des Anführers gingen auf Darth Zannah über. Darth Bane Darth Bane wurde in der Akademie auf Korriban ausgebildet, wandte sich aber von den Lehren der dortigen Meister ab und beschloss die Bruderschaft der Dunkelheit zu vernichten. Durch die Gedankenbombe starben sämtliche Sith-Lords, außer ihm. Er führte, um den Orden der Sith wieder aufzubauen und zu stärken, die Regel der Zwei ein. Darth Zannah Darth Zannah war eine dunkle Lady der Sith, die erste Schülerin der Regel der Zwei und Schülerin von Darth Bane. Sie verwendete Form II des Lichtschwertkampfs mit einer Doppelklinge und einem relativ kleinen Griff. Ihr Spezialgebiet war die Sith-Zauberei. Zannah wurde zur Zeit des neuen Sith-Krieges auf dem Planeten Somov Rit geboren. Sie wurde zusammen mit ihren Cousins von Jedi-Meister Torr Snapit nach Ruusan gebracht, um eine Jedi zu werden. Ihr Schiff wurde jedoch von der Sith-Flotte abgeschossen und stürzte ab. Zannah, die damals unter ihrem Spitznamen Rain lebte, wurde von einer Bouncer, Laa, gerettet. Als zwei Jedi-Ritter Laa töteten, brach Zannah durch die Macht die Genicke der Jedi. Darth Bane fand sie und nahm sie zu seiner Schülerin. Nach 20 Jahren Ausbildung unter Bane forderte sie ihren Meister heraus und gewann dieses Duell auf Leben und Tod. Sie nahm anschließend Darth Cognus zu ihrer Schülerin. Darth Cognus Früher als Die Jägerin bekannt war Darth Cognus eine exzellente Attentäterin, bis sie von Darth Bane gefunden wurde. Die junge Iktotchi wurde als Sith-Lady in der dunklen Seite der Macht unterrichtet, bis ihre spätere Meisterin, Darth Zannah, Bane zu einem Duell auf Leben und Tod herrausvorderte. Zannah gewann, vernichtete ihren Meister und nahm Cognus als ihre neue Schülerin. Später übernahm sie den Orden der Sith und wurde eine dunkle Lady der Sith. Sie nahm sich den Mutanten Darth Millennial zum Schüler. Darth Millennial Darth Millennial war ein mutierter Mensch, den die Iktotchi-Sith Darth Cognus als Schüler in Banes Orden Der Sith-Lords in den Lminiatur|Der Mutierte Darth Millennialehren der dunklen Seite unterrichtete. Millenial wandte sich jedoch nach seiner Ausbildung ab, da er der Überzeugung war, dass sie die Jedi nicht mit zwei Sith-Lords besiegen könnten und Banes Regel der Zwei Unsinn sei. Er reiste in das Dromund-System und gründete seinen eigenen Orden von Anhängern der Dunklen Seite, den Propheten. Darth Vectivus Darth Vectivus war ein eher unbekannter dunkler Lord der Sith, der einige Jahrhunderte vor den Klonkriegen lebte. Anfangs in einem Bergbauunternehemen tätig, wurde Vectivus von bösartigen Mynocks auf die dunkle Seite gezogen. Als seine Firma keinen Profit mehr zog reiste er durch die Galaxis um mehr über die Sith zu erfahren, während dessen bildete er sich selbst in der Lehre der dunklen Seite aus. Vectivus starb in einem hohen Alter im Kreis seiner Familie und Freunde. Der Sith wurde nicht wirklich bekannt, da er nie jemanden verletzte oder Schaden anrichtete. Darth Gravid Darth Gravid war ein Mitglied des Ordens der Sith-Lords. Er war der Ansicht, dass sich der Sith-Orden nicht völlig der dunklen Seite hingeben dürfe und brachte einige Jedi-Ideale in die Lehren der Sith ein. Als er versuchte eine Brücke zwischen Gut und Böse zu schaffen wurde er schließlich wahnsinnig. Er versuchte alle Sith-Artefakte, die der Orden, besaß zu Zerstören, um einen Neuanfang für die Sith zu starten. Dies gelang ihm jedoch nur zur Hälfte, da er von seiner Schülerin Darth Gean gestoppt wurde. Sie tötete ihn mit bloßen Händen, was sie verstümmelte. Der Orden lebte durch Gean weiter. Darth Gean Darth Gean wurde von Darth Gravid um 500 VSY in den Lehren der Sith unterwiesen. Jedoch ließ ihr Meister, welcher der Meinung war, einen Mittelweg zwischen der Hellen und der Dunklen Seite beschreiten zu können, immer wieder Jedi-Ideale in die Ausbildung mit einfließen. Als Gravid schließlich im Wahnsinn versuchte, Sith-Artefakte auf dem Mond Jaguda zu zerstören, tötete sie ihn, was sie jedoch einen Arm, eine Schulter und die Hälfte von Brust und Gesicht kostete. Darth Ramage Darth Ramage war ein Twi'Lek, der die Dunkle Seite der Macht intensiv studierte und speziell Experimente zur Beherrschung der Zeit durchführte. Im Jahr 167 VSY öffnete er einen Riss im Gewebe der Macht, mit der Folge, dass die Jedi zum ersten Mal seit Jahrhunderten die Dunkle Seite wahrnehmen konnten. Er bildete Darth Tenebrous zu seinem rechtmäßigen Nachfolger aus und wurde schließlich, wie die Regel der Zwei es wollte, von ihm getötet. Darth Tenebrous miniatur|links|180px|Darth Tenebrous Darth Tenebrous war ein Bith-Sith, der mehr Wert auf die Bith-Alchemie legte als auf die der Sith, was ihn auch dazu veranlasste, im geheimen mehrere Schüler auszubilden – was gegen die Regel der Zwei verstieß –, von denen einer ein Bith war und den "Darth" Titel bekam. Tenebrous starb 67 VSY in einer einstürzenden Höhle auf Bal'demnic. Er hätte zwar überlebt, doch wurde er von seinem Schüler Darth Plagueis umgebracht, als dieser einen Stein auf ihn herabstürzen ließ.Darth Plagueis Darth Plagueis Darth Plagueis war vermutlich einer der mächtigsten Dunklen Lords der Sith aller Zeiten. Es war ihm sogar möglich, Tote wiederzuleben, das Sterben bereits vorher zu verhindern oder in jemandes Körper die Midi-Chlorianer zum stehen zu bringen. Er war es, der Darth Tenebrous tötete, um sich selbst den Weg als Dunkler Lord zu ebnen und sich dem jungen Palpatine anzunehmen, den er letztendlich zu "Darth Sidious" ausbildete, dem wohl bekanntesten und machtvollsten Lord der Sith, dem es gelang, die Jedi bis auf einige wenige auszulöschen. Darth Sidious Darth Sidious. Der wohl einer der bekanntestne und machtvollsten Dunkle Lord der Sith. Er war es, der Anakin Skywalker auf die Dunkle Seite zog und zu "Darth Vader" korumpierte, der das Galaktische Imperium gründete, der fast alle Jedi auslöschte und der letztendlich von seinem eigenen Schüler, dem "Auserwählten" Skywalker, in einen Schacht des Todessterns geworfen wurde, der kurze Zeit später von den Piloten Lando Calrissian und Wedge Antilles der Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik gesprengt wurde. Er war so mächtig, dass es ihm sogar gelang, sechs Jahre nach seinem Tod ins Reich der Lebenden zurückzukehren und dort Luke Skywalker kurzzeitig bekehrte. Letztendlich wurde er allerdings von Han Solo erschossen, als er versuchte, den Körper des ''Anakin'' Solo an sich zu reißen.Das Dunkle Imperium II Darth Vader miniatur|links|Darth Vader Darth Vader. Einer der bekannteste und mächtigsten Dunklen Lords der Geschichte. Einst lautete sein Name Anakin Skywalker alias Der Auserwählte – bevor es dunkel wurde, in der Galaxis. Vader war einst ein hoher Jedi-General, bis er durch den Sith-Lord Darth Sidious getäuscht und auf die dunkle Seite der Macht gezogen wurde. Der neu erschaffene dunkle Lord wurde von Sidious als Waffe gegen die Jedi benutzt, die das galaktische Imperium im Laufe der Order 66 nach und nach ausrottete. Darth Vader war der Vater von Luke und Leia Skywalker Organa Solo. Im Jahre 4 NSY gelang es Luke tatsächlich, seinen Vater zu bekehren, sodass er seinen eigenen Meister vernichtete und seinem Sohn sein Gesicht zeigte, wonach er friedlich starb. Er erschien ein paar Wochen später seiner Tochter auf Bakura und wollte sie um Vergebung bitten, welche ihm jedoch zunächst verwehrt blieb, letztendlich aber gewilligt wurde.Der Pakt von Bakura Auch erschien er später seinem Ur-Ur-Enkel Cade Skywalker, dem Sohn des Großmeisters Kol Skywalker. Mit ihm kämpfte er in einer Vision und versuchte, ihn zur Dunklen Seite zu bekehren, jedoch gelang ihm dies nicht und er verschwand.Legacy – Neue Allianzen Post-Imperiale Zeit Nachdem die beiden herrschenden Dunklen Lord der Sith, Darth Sidious und Darth Vader, verstarben, gab es keinen offiziellen Orden der Sith mehr. Im Laufe der Zeit ernannten sich jedoch mehrere Nutzer der Dunklen Seite zu Dunklen Lords der Sith, darunter Persönlichkeiten wie Lady Lumiya oder der Dunkle Lord Darth Caedus, der auch den "Darth" Titel erhielt.Wächter der Macht – Blutlinien Lumiya Nachdem Vader und Sidious verstorben waren, gab es keinen offiziellen Sith-Orden mehr, doch schon bald machte sich eine neue Bedrohung breit: Die Ssi-ruuk und die Nagai begannen damit, in die bekannte Galaxis einzufallen; unter ihnen die Dunkle Sith-Lady Lumiya, die später sogar zu einem Neuen Orden der Sith gehören sollte. Luke Skywalker kämpfte im Jahre 4,5 NSY gegen sie, doch die Sith konnte fliehen. Kyp Durron miniatur|168px|Kyp Durron Im Jahre 12 NSY erschien der Machtgeist des bereits vor Jahrtausenden verstorbenen Dunklen Lords Exar Kun im Jedi-Praxeum auf Yavin IV, wo er den Jedi Kyp Durron auf die Dunkle Seite der Macht zog. Unter seinem Einfluss erklärte er sich kurzzeitig zum neuen Dunklen Lord der Sith und zerstörte mit dem Sonnenhammer einen ganzen Planeten. Er konnte jedoch erlöst werden und nutzte fortan wieder die Helle Seite der Macht, obwohl die Zeit als Dunkler Lord noch immer Folgen hinterließ.Die Jedi-Akademie – Der Geist des Dunklen Lords Vergere Die ehemalige Jedi des Alten Jedi-Ordens Vergere gab von sich selbst zwar an, treu zum Kodex zu stehen, war jedoch de facto die Dunkle Lady der Sith, da sie zum einen die einzige fast-Sith war und zum anderen versuchte, den Jedi Jacen Solo zu bekehren. Ist ist zwar noch immer nicht ganz klar, ob Vergere eine Sith war oder nicht, doch selbst Lumiya gab gegen 40 NSY an, Vergere sei eine Kandidatin für den Posten der Sith-Lady gewesen und habe sogar versucht, Palpatine dafür umzubringen.Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Verräter Darth Caedus Zu diesem Jahre kehrte Lumiya also zurück und sorgte dafür, dass Caedus letztendlich zum Dunklen Lord der Sith wurde. Dieses Jahr war wieder ein Zeitpunkt, zudem es zwei von ihnen gab, eine Lady und einen Lord. Um dieser Lord zu werden, brachte Jacen in Lumiyas Auftrag sogar seine eigene Tante um und fiel als neuer Staatschef der Galaktischen Föderation Freier Allianzen über die Galaxis her, konnte letztendlich jedoch von seiner Schwester getötet werden. Luke tötete Lumiya, als er Rache für den Mord an seiner Frau nehmen wollte. Ein neuer Sith-Orden Gegen 130 NSY gelang es letztendlich Darth Krayt ein neues Sith-Imperium ins Leben zu rufen.Legacy − Skywalkers Erbe Dartk Krayt Im Jahre 130 NSY kam letztendlich ein neuer Sith-Orden an die Macht, der allerdings schon lange zuvor im geheimen gegründet wurde und dem unter anderem sogar Lumiya und Vergere angehört haben sollen. Dessen Führer, der die Regel der Zwei für nichtig erklärte, war kein anderer als der ehemalige Jedi und jetziger Dunkler Lord der Sith A'Sharad Hett alias "Darth Krayt", der ebenfalls von Vergere ausgebildet worden war und, wie Mara Jade einst, von Yuuzhan-Vong-Sporen befallen wurde, was ihm erhebliche Kraft und letztendlich sein Leben im Kampf gegen Cade Skywalker kostete.Legacy – Krieg Darth Nihl Der Nachfolger Darth Krayts wurde de facto seine ehemalige Hand Darth Nihl, ein mächtiger Nagai-Sith, der von nun an den Orden leitete und somit als Dunkler Lord der Sith galt. Bekannte Dunkle Lords der Sith Ära der alten Republik *Ajunta Pall *Darth Andeddu *Tulak Hord *Marka Ragnos *Naga Sadow *Ludo Kressh (kurzzeitig) *Shar DakhanJedi-Chroniken – Der Untergang der Sith *VitiateGalaktische Zeitlinie *Darth Revan *Darth Malak *Exar Kun *KaanJedi-Chroniken – Der Sith-Krieg *Darth Bane *Darth Zannah Ära des Aufstiegs der Imperiums und der Rebellion *Darth Bane *Darth Zannah *Darth Cognus *Darth Millennial *Darth Vectivus *Darth Gravid *Darth Gean *Darth Ramage *Darth Tenebrous *Darth Plagueis *Darth Sidious *Darth Vader Ära der Neuen Republik *Darth Sidious *Darth Vader *Lumiya *Kyp Durron Ära des Neuen Jedi-Ordens *Lumiya *Vergere (Indirekt) Legacy *Lumiya *Darth Caedus *Darth Krayt *Darth Nihl (de facto) Hinter den Kulissen *„Dunkler Lord der Sith“ wird häufig fälschlicherweise als einfacher "Sith-Lord" gedeutet, was sich ebenfalls auf verschiedene Quellen auswirkt und zu Informationsstreitigkeiten führt. *Der Titel Dunkler Lord der Sith wird auch oft mit dem Titel Darth verwechselt. Das rührt daher, dass der Titel auf Englisch Dark Lord of the Sith bedeuted. Der Titel Darth wurde aus diesem Titel erschaffen - Dark Lord of the Sith. Wenn man die letzten beiden Buchstaben verbindet entsteht ein Darth. Anfangs wurde der Titel von George Lucas dadurch erfunden, doch mit der Zeit bekam der Titel durch die vielen Sprachversionen eine andere Bedeutung. *Obwohl es in einigen Quellen heißt, von einem Dunklen Lord der Sith darf es zu allen Zeiten immer nur einen geben, treten in vielen Romanen und Videospielen häufig zwei oder sogar mehrere Dunkle Lords auf. Quellen * * * *''Darth Plagueis'' * * * *''Der Pakt von Bakura'' *''Die Jedi-Akademie'' – Der Geist des Dunklen Lords *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Verräter *''Dunkles Nest'' – Die verborgene Königin *''Wächter der Macht'' – Blutlinien *''Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter'' – Omen *''Das Dunkle Imperium II'' *''Legacy'' – Skywalkers Erbe *''Legacy'' – Neue Allianzen *''Legacy'' – Krieg *''Jedi Knight II – Jedi Outcast'' * *''Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force'' * }} Einzelnachweise }} cs:Temný pán ze Sithu en:Dark Lord of the Sith es:Señor Oscuro de los Sith fi:Sithin musta valtias hu:Sith sötét nagyura pt:Lorde Negro dos Sith ru:Тёмный лорд ситов sr:Dark Lord of the Sith Kategorie:Die Sith Kategorie:Titel Kategorie:Das Sith-Imperium Kategorie:Legends